Kuroshitsuji FanFiction - Rated K - A New World
by Diamond5700
Summary: -Everything changes for Esme when she is summoned into the world of Kuroshitsuji by a powerful demon- Please note that many of these characters are not my own and were created by Yana Toboso. This is my first FanFic and i hope you enjoy. Feel free to comment any mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian- As I prepared the Young Masters early morning tea, I heard a peculiar shrieking noise from upstairs. I made my way up the elegant staircases unil I reached the Masters room and the sight that awaited me shocked me greatly. A young girl of approximately 14 years was stood near the window, she appeared to be in some sort of nightclothes and had a perplexed look on her face. " Y-your Sebastian, aren't you?" the strange girl asked. "Yes, I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive Manor. The young man who is asleep to your left is Ciel Phantomhive - owner of the Funtom Company... And who might you be?" I replied, numerous reasons why the girl was here ran through my head, however I forced myself not to jump to conclusions and listen to what she had to say for herself. " I'm Esme." I opened my mouth to ask her what her business in the manor was, however before I could speak she continued, "I know you're probably about to ask me why on earth I'm here, so I'm just going to tell you the truth now, I have absolutely no idea... One minute i was reading anime fanfiction on my laptop and now I'm sat on Ciel Phantomhives windowsill. Does anybody here have any kind of goddamn clue as to what's going on here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian- Although I had already experienced the unbelievable and unknown, what I had just heard proved a mystery to even a distinguished demon such as myself. If I chose to believe this young ladys strange story, what was I expected to do in response?

Deep in thought, I did not notice the young master sit up in his lavish and comfortable bed; and was therefore oblivious to my name being uttured impatiently several times. I was however brought back to my senses upon hearing young Ciels' startled shout once he had noticed 'the Esme girl' stood sheepishly in the corner of the dark room. "Master, I must inquire that you attempt to calm down. The girl means you no harm." I stated as i rushed towards the bed. "Then explain what on earth her business is in my room!" The brat replied in a piercing voice, for some-one with such a delicious soul (and such a painfull and torchorous past), he was really quite an annoying little boy. My thoughts were oonce again interupted by Esme, who at this moment decided to intrude on the conversation with her very un-helpfull insight on the whole situation. "Guys, just chill out one sec, okay!?" Myself and Ciel stared at her, a bewildered expression spreading across our heated faces. " Ch-Chill out? What in Gods' name do you mean? " Inquired Ciel. "I believe it may be a common expression used in whatever alternate land the girl originates from, I suppose she means for us to remain calm." I glanced towards the young lady for comfirmation. After simply nodding a few times, she said, "Sebastian is right, that's basically what it means... Anyway, now that that's sorted out. Would anyone care to inform Ciel of what's happening. Sebastian?"

Esme- Once Ciel had been briefed on my situation, we decided to head downstairs and discuss matters over breakfast. As we left Ciels room I couldn't help but marvel at the luxorious ornaments that covered every inch of the enthralling mansion; seeing this place in an anime or manga was one thing, but witnessing it in real life was a completely different experience - of course, I was'nt entirely sure this was real life, however, I had pinched myself enough times to be fairly certain this was'nt a just a particularly vivid dream. Perhaps I had been dosed up with some sort of hallucinatory drug or I had just eaten way too many sweets and was somehow in a weird sugar induced coma, maybe I'm dead and this is what heaven looks like. Hmmm, if this is heaven then Alois had better turn up. And the Undertaker, ooh and of course Grell. It would'nt be heaven without all my other favourite characters showing up!

My train of thought (quite literally) crashed as I stupidly tripped on my way down the endless stairs, burning my knees and elbows on the expensive patterned carpet.

DOWN,

Down,

Down

Down,

down

down

down

And

c a H!

r s

\- I had finally reached the bottom and came to a sudden stop, after crashing into Mey-Rin and Finny, the two injured servants stared at me from the bundle of limbs that constituted me and my accidental victims

"Ouch" I said, and at that moment, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my face hit the floor as I passed out.


End file.
